smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurf Forest
The Smurf Forest is the current and general location of the Smurf Village where the Smurfs live, seen in all modern interpretations of the Smurfs stories. It is a flourishing animal-filled forest that is home to various species of animals and other mythical beings, not to mention the home of the evil human wizard Gargamel. Its exact location is unknown, though in the 2011 Smurfs movie it is suggested that it was in Belgium due to Peyo (their creator in the real world) having documented their existence as a local historical legend similar to leprechauns. In the cartoon show, the forest is protected by King Gerard, who in the episode "Lumbering Smurfs" came to the aid of the Smurfs to stop a band of illegal tree-cutters. In the comic books, the Comte d'Aubenas owns property in the Smurf Forest and has attempted to clear-cut the forest so that he could build a gaming complex. Prior to the Smurfs starring in their own comic book series, the Smurf Village was originally located in a desolate rock-filled forest called the Cursed Land, which was first seen in the original comic book version of "The Smurfs And The Magic Flute". It is most likely that the relocation of the Smurf Village to the Smurf Forest is the result of a retcon. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, the location of the Smurf Forest is in Belgium, as Peyo in that universe would discover their existence and create his own comic book series from that legend. Homnibus in the story adaptation "The Magic Flute With Six Holes" says that the forest is located in a region known as the Cursed Country. By the time of Empath Smurf's death in 2005, the forest has dwindled due to the expanding population of humans as well as other factors such as pollution and environmental changes. Aeon of the Champion The Grave of an Elder Smurf - a monument to the deceased Papa Smurf - is one of the defining features of Smurf Forest. It is located in New Vigrith to the west of Middle-Earth, a couple hundred miles west of the Midnight Glade, and marks the beginning of Smurf Forest. In the immediate area around the forest, the smurfs built their third home, as well as a great dam to control the flow of water from Smurf River. There are links to Prismdale from the Smurf Forest, but these can only be perceived by magical beings, such as fairies. Known locations in the Smurf Forest From mainstream media in general (and possibly other series): * Father Time's workshop * Gargamel's castle * Mother Nature's house * The Old Tower * Pussywillow Hollow * Smurf River Bridge * Smurf Village * Smurf Village Dam Exclusively from the Sony live-action film series: * Forbidden Falls Exclusively from ''Smurfs: The Lost Village:'' * Forbidden Forest Exclusively from the Empath: The Luckiest Smurf story series: * Temple Of Alternis Exclusively from the Expanded Animated Universe and The Light and Dark Series: Pending... Exclusively from Smurfs: The Devereaux Story: * Serenity Meadow * Fluorescent Fields * Julia's Hovel * Troll Riddler Bridge * Hypnosis Highway * The Forest Of Portals * Chrystal Mines * Cave of Many Colors * Moon Grove * Midst of Open Minds * Lumber Lodge Category:Locations Category:Open to Community Category:Mainstream Smurfs media locations Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf locations Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf locations Category:Enchanted forests Category:Mirror Universe (Empath stories) locations